Embodiments of the invention relate to electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection, and in particular, protection of a cabled device from ESD using dissipative adhesive (DA) and a bus bar.
Magnetoresistive sensors (MR) and other devices that are sensitive to ESD damage are often connected to a cable in order to electrically connect them to a device (such as a tape or disk drive) for operation. Such devices are extremely sensitive to ESD damage.